My Bleached Colored Captors
by mediocrenovelist
Summary: Rukia finally convinced her over-protective bro in-law. What happens the night she moves in she gets kidnapped by a questionable hair colored boys?
1. Getting out to get Back in

Chapter 1

Rukia POV

"Ah, the last box.." the small raven haired girl said aloud to herself while dropping the last box in the living room. Most boxes in there labeled in big black font books on the side. Rukia had a lot of time to read since her bother would never let her out unless she was escorted. ugh! Stop thing like that she thought to herself, you are free from that therefore its time to celebrate!

Rukia confidently skipped to her kitchen and grabbed a can of peace green tea and shook it rather fast before bending the can opener on the top of the can when her face was attacked be goldish brown liquid. "ahh shit! I've been in this house for only 5 hours and I already made a mess!" she wandered into the pantry for a roll of scott towel when…

Ichigo POV

"yo ich! Boss got us another hit." The boy said while walking in to where his partner was. "what! We just got back from another one of his "delivers!" Well orders are orders now come on Azien wants her in New Mexico by Wednesday so hop to it carrot boy." "pssssh better than a red pinapple Renji" the carrot colored boy smirked, then exited his motel room and hopped on his bike. Renji did the same and the sped off til they reached their destination.

"An apartment complex?" carrot boy questioned "well this is a different stroke for the boss" renji nodded and replied with "yeah but something tells me it's not for the girl's body this time, but beside that point her room is B36 here's her pic let's get this done and over with.." renji with a tone in his voice. "alright grumpy first." Carrot said as he followed renji up the stairs.

"alright you guard I'll snatch her and we'll get the hell out of her." Ichigo commanded "alright BOSS" his partner replied sarcastically, then BOOM renji had kicked the door in and ichigo rushed in to see no one in sight. Suddenly he heard footsteps and positioned himself to where he could easily grab her and not attack his poor baby-maker.. leaving his thoughts he saw a petite raven haired girl enter the room.

"Hey! You kicked in the door! Ugh.. I just got this place seriously you sure do have no respect huh?" was all that came out her mouth. He ignored her comment and started walking toward her. "h-hey! Step back don't make me use this!" she threatened as she pointed the obect in her hand. Carrot chuckle " what you gonna kill me with a roll of paper towels" carrot almost starting balling about how sad of a threat that was. Rukia took advantage of that and kneed him where it would most effect him.

"AHHH!" a cry was let out a shriek to be exact from carrot. Ironic how he was so prepared for this about 2 minutes ago. Escaping his thought he went back to business mode but when he came back into reality he saw the midget was gone. oh shit. he thought "LET ME GO!" came from outside of course out of curiosity carrot walked outside to see renji roughly grabbing the small fry by her wrists "ichigo finally get your ass over here and gag the bitch she sure does put up a fuss for a small fry." " AM I NOT A SMA-" Ichigo quickly gaged the small girl as renji tied her hands behind her back. Ichigo grabbed rukia and tossed her onto his shoulder.

BAM. ichhigo punched renji "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ICH!" "FOR FREAKING HOLDING A GIRL LIKE THAT HAVE A LITTLE RESPECT AND DON'T GRAB SO HARD!" Ichigo sure got protective over girls...even the ones he had kidnapped. "whatever let's leave before the cops show" and with that the boys(and girl) dashed to the bikes and drove off to drop off their new delivery.


	2. Eye Smex And Fuzzy HandCuffs

Chapter 2

**RukiaPOV**

_well its been only 6 hours since i have moved out and and I have been kidnapped by to guys with ridiculous hair colours._ I thought _I mean bright orange and red? At least it was entertaining to look at while being a hostage. Maybe I should talk to this one to see what's up. he does seem softer. _"Oi Ginger boy!" i bluntly spoke out. His scowl deepen. "What was that kid?" He responded annoyed. My eyes shot wide open _Kid? Alright this guy is getting it _I thought. "If you must know Carrot-top i'm twenty-three and if you didn't have a gun to my waist I would have decked you in the face"

**IchigoPOV**

_damn this chick is weird _I thought _I mean when she saw me the first thing she said was that i was disrespectful for kicking the door in? I even had a gun to the midget's face! speaking of her hieght what does Aizen want with an eleven year old? oh shit she's talking about something, ah she said gun! _"Hey! pipe down kid about that or I'll shoot you right here. Ichigo had forgotten that the hostage was sitting there on his lap and he had a gun to her waist to look like he was holding her waist instead. The midget turned around "oh no! the big ole mean ginger wouldn't hurt a little girl like me?" she pouted in a obviously fake innocent voice. "Tch cut the act _sweetie_, you know for a girl you've got some balls." I said "What?" was all she could say but stared at me with daggers in her eyes; her eyes. They were big pools of violet and I just wanted to swim in them. For what felt like a year was only moements of us being lost in each other eyes. **SLAP **I turned my shoulder to see a woman just slap a man across the chest "How come you don't hold me and have eye smex in public like them!" pointing at me and the midget. I felt my cheeks up and turned to see that shorty here was blushing too. _where the hell is renji_

**RenjiPOV**

"Mmmm Cheetos!" i said aloud to myself. _that bastard Ichi forgot to pack me some food he knows I get the munchies when on a misso. hah i bet He's done filling up the tanks and is wondering what the hell am I _as I looked out the window of the gas station. _HAHA little Ichi is blushing ha! i wondering what the little cute did to make him blush i swore he was gay for not hitting on any of the babes we've had to "deliver" to boss._

**RukiaPOV**

_ did he stare at me like that! Though it wasn't that bad, i mean those amber eyes looked so strong but so sad at the same time. I wonder why... wait why should I care this guy breaks my new home, he's buffoon friend grabs me, and then calls me a kid! Geez, well here comes pineapple head with a shit load of food. Holy crap look at all those sweets!_ Renji had walked up to his partner and hostage with a bag full of twizzlers ,cheetos, lemon bars, and other candies. "Damn." the ginger said "I'm guessing you aren't goign to share are you?"** " **"The hell I am!"replied the red pineapple. Soon we were back on the road and in a couple hours of nothing but the sound of a motorcycle. We stopped at a hotel, the ginger left to get the room and i was stuck standing with the red pineapple; and again a gun was at my waist. Though pineapple sure wasn't as nice he was shoving it in my back, making me arch a bit well stading kept trying to strike up a conversation but I kept ignoring him. Luckily it wasn't for long til the ginger showed back up and the pineapple quit trying and we followed the ginger to the second floor of the motel. As soon as we all were in I was grab by pineapple as he put me on the couch and took out pink fuzzy handcuffs "WOAH WOAH hold it! I get you guys are captors and all but can't you use something besides sex cuff?" i spat out. "Relax" pineapple started" they're the only thing we got now do you need to gag you too now?" and with that he grabbed my wristed and cuffed it and cuffed the couch leg tight so it wouldn't slide down. "G'night sweet thang" he said winked at me and left to the bedroom then the ginger followed and gave me one last look "tch. night midget" he said and walked off before i could say anything. _sigh i guess I should go to bed_ and turned the lamp off and shut my eyes. 


End file.
